Maniggy- Eat me, Drink me
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: My first Maniggy fanfic (Marilyn Manson and Twiggy Ramirez) Its just them two fucking about in a hotel room...


It was after the show and Marilyn and Twiggy were exhausted. Twiggy's  
hands and fingers ached from playing guitar; you'd think he's be used  
to it by now...and Manson's throat was sore as fuck! The things they  
did for music.

They were currently sitting on the floor of the hotel room (they were  
best friends and didn't mind sharing; John said they were  
inseparable). Marilyn was trying to make sense of the shit that was on  
the tv and Twiggy was sitting next to him, legs crossed, in his  
stereotypical green dress. It was hitched higher because of the way  
his legs were spread, revealing all the holes and ladders in his  
tights disappearing further up towards his mid-section.

They both were staring intently at the tv, not one of them know what  
it was or having the strength to find the remote and change the  
channel. Every now and then the tv would loose signal and the picture  
would go, and then pop back up again. It did this for twenty minutes  
before it went out completely. It was then that they heard a thunder  
strike and the rain started to pat against the window violently.

"Fucking piece of shit!" Marilyn announced breaking the silence,  
Twiggy was quick to respond,

"You're telling me, there hasn't been a hotel room yet that something  
not fucked up, I know were on a budget but there's only so many  
cock-ups I can handle".

Manson smirked at Ramirez and laughed a little, "Were not on THAT  
much of a budget, management just don't trust us in a room without  
trashing it...or nicking shit".

"As if I'm gunna take any of this junk, its either fucked to hell or  
dirty as fuck, no thank you!" Twiggy explained trying to push the  
thought of stealing one of the fluffy-but-not-so-fluffy bath robes and  
shoving it in his suitcase.

"Don't look at me like that, you've done it as well! Its not just me!"  
he said staring at Marilyn and thinking of other shit he could take  
and say they lost or had never seen.

"Fuck you! You urge me on" he laughed "as John says 'you've both got  
a mind of your own'",

Manson snorted, "and John also said 'We all know Twiggy is the brains  
behind the outfit'".

"So your calling yourself thick, well that's the dumbest thing I've  
ever fucking heard, Mr. I-Write-Poetry-and-meaninful-shit-like-that"  
Marilyn walked closer to Jeordie.

"Yeah and I'm not the only one, you write half the god-damn lyrics,  
you aint getting out of it that easy" Manson smirked once again.

"Oh I can get in and out pretty easy thank you, must be the size of  
my humungous dick!" He gestured grabbing a hand full of his privates  
with his hand whilst his dress gathered around his hand.

"Fuck off" marilyn laughed, swatting the air,

"What's that? You want me to get it out?" Twiggy called louder than  
necessary, bringing his hand up to his ear.

"Party's over Twig, no need to bust the trick out",

"Do I really need a reason to get my cock out?" he looked side long at Manson.

After a while, once their banter had calmed down Marilyn started to  
yawn. "Well that's not very rock and roll is it?" Twiggy said ruffling  
Marilyns hair,

"Neithers that dress but I aint complaining",

"touche" Twiggy looked back down at the dress self-conchiously,  
rubbing out invisible creases.

"I was only fucking about, there's nothing wrong with the dress, you  
know that right?" Manson cleared up feeling a little guilty.

"I aint no chick!",

"coulda fooled me!",

"heyyyyy! I thought you said you liked this dress?" Twiggy questioned,

"I do, I love the dress, its fuck-worthy.." Manson all but growled.

Ramirez just stared at him "its a dress M, you can't fuck a dress, its  
an inanimate object"

"You wanna bet?" Marilyn said striding towards Jeordie with the look  
of mischief on his face.

Brian started to un buckle his belt as he got closer. "What the fuck Bry"...

"I fuck anything and everything. Thought ud know that by now" he grinned,

"your not fucking the dress with me in it!" Jeordie exclaimed  
secretly liking the attention Marilyn was giving him.

"Take it off then!" He laughed,

"No!"

"So you have no problem getting you dick out, yet you opt out of  
stripping, come onnnn, its just you and me, I've seen it all before  
remember".

Marilyn started grinding against Twiggys thigh as he walked back into  
the wall. "Trapped now, eh Twiggy" he joked,

"I could always crack you in the balls and scream rape" Twigs said  
trying to keep a straight face.

"Why don't you do it then big man?",

"I have a feeling you'd like it too much". They both pissed themselves.

Manson was still horny as hell, having Twiggy against the wall like  
this seemed a weird turn-on. They were so close, noses brushing  
against each other, sharing breath, sharing air, wanting release.  
Marilyn leaned forward testing the water, giving his best friend room  
to decline. He didn't. Twiggy pressed his lips against Mansons,  
opening his mouth wider for Brian's tongue. They pulled back for a  
brief second and Twiggy laughed awkwardly "Well this is...different",

"A good different or a bad different?",

"Shut up and fuck me".

"What, not gunna wine and dine me first?" Marilyn faked patronised.

"In your dreams, in your sick and twisted dreams where your normal and  
aren't about to put your stick in my end",

"How do you know I wanna top?"

"I dunno...instinct, and the way your looking at me like your gunna  
fucking eat me!",

"Oh I dunno, I still might". Twiggy throatily laughed.


End file.
